


It's A New Start

by ThatButthole



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Light spoilers? November mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatButthole/pseuds/ThatButthole
Summary: Yosuke stopped and turned to look at Souji. Souji wished he could somehow convey what he wanted to say without words, and without freaking his best friend out - Really, this was the best friend Souji had ever had, was he about to ruin it all just because he stupidly didn't believe in keeping such secrets? Yes he was. At least he wouldn't have to see Yosuke after tomorrow.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	It's A New Start

The sun had already set when two boys walked down the quiet streets of Inaba. Souji tried his best to take it all in - how the sky looked at 10pm without all the light pollution of the city, who he knew lived in which house near the Dojima residence, how many of the cats roaming around he had pet before… he had to commit it all to memory while he still could. So he would be able to leave Inaba without regrets the next day.

There was only one possible regret Souji could leave with, and he was going to get it out of the way tonight. Probably. Possibly.

Even with all the courage and expression he had gathered along the year, even knowing he had helped solve a serial murder case and literally beat a god in battle… What he had in mind was almost as nerve-wracking as not knowing if he would ever see his little cousin's smile again had been. November really was the worst.

But it was all over, everyone was safe, and Souji had been allowed to live his last months in Inaba like any regular high school kid. And like any regular high school kid, he had managed to get himself a crush.

Yosuke was one of the first people to welcome him to Inaba. Sure, technically Chie and Yukiko came first, and Souji didn't cherish them any less than Yosuke. But the girls had each other, and Yosuke and Souji quickly became a tag team. They were a great fit, inside and outside the TV. They had seen the best and worst of each other. Once the stress of constant battle was over and their interactions became even more relaxed and comfortable, Souji's heart broke out of the platonic zone in the speed of lighting.

Sure, Yosuke could be thoughtless and insensitive at times. But he was reliable when it counted, and more insightful than he was given credit for. Yosuke always worked hard, despite what many seemed to believe. He had been a huge help - no, not "help", an equal - with the case, in the dungeons, in making sure everything was alright in the end. He was diligent with his job at Junes, even doing things that weren't really his responsibility. He had a strong sense of justice. And while Souji wasn't the type to open up and bare his heart easily, he knew Yosuke would always be there for him if needed.

Except for this one thing, maybe. Souji's dedication to the truth may have just been getting out of hand.

The boys reached the Dojima residence, and it was time. Last chance. Now or never, if Souji wanted to do this in private and in person.

Yosuke spoke first. "So… Your house. Good night, then. See you tomorrow." He forced a smile and started to turn his bike around.

Shit, Seta. Take the bull by the horns.

"No… Wait."

Yosuke stopped and turned to look at Souji. Souji wished he could somehow convey what he wanted to say without words, and without freaking his best friend out - Really, this was the best friend Souji had ever had, was he about to ruin it all just because he stupidly didn't believe in keeping such secrets? Yes he was. At least he wouldn't have to see Yosuke after tomorrow.

"I… had something to tell you." Souji took a deep breath. He couldn't look Yosuke in the eye anymore. Exhaled slowly. Here goes.

"I… I like you." He shifted from foot to foot, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I've had a crush on you for months. I didn't want to make things awkward between us, but I'm leaving tomorrow, so… I just had to get it out."

Heavy silence fell between the two. Souji tried to keep his breathing level, feeling utterly, entirely helpless and alone. _How_ he had hoped he would never have to feel this way again.

Unlike Souji, Yosuke didn't look away. Souji didn't need to look up to feel it. Yosuke's gaze was piercing, oppressive. Like he was trying to suck away Souji's energy, with the same force he used to fill Souji heart with it.

When Souji finally dared to peek up to see how Yosuke looked, he regretted it immediately. He had been prepared for fear or disgust. Actually he had been prepared for Yosuke to bolt the second he got the words out. But that wasn't what he found. Yosuke just looked… disbelieving. Somehow strong, still, in spite of it - that was how he looked at shadows he knew could use electricity. Prepared, on the edge.

Souji quickly looked away again. Yosuke coughed.

"Well... that's, uh. That's…"

Souji couldn't stand to hear that sentence to its end. "Yeah, it is," he curtly interrupted. He turned towards the house, focusing all his attention on the door handle. Now that Souji was properly facing away from Yosuke he could feel his throat tighten, adrenaline kicking in. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Yosuke didn't move or say anything.

Tears were not far away.

Souji stepped inside and started closing the door. He muttered a quiet "good night" to Yosuke, hating how his voice cracked. Souji closed the door, hurried straight to his room, and threw himself on the couch. Yosuke's defensive face wouldn't leave his mind.

* * *

Souji was a zombie the entirety of next day. He kept missing things said to him, found himself staring blankly into the horizon more than once, and could tell from the concern on Nanako's and Dojima's faces that he looked as lost as he felt. He brushed it off as being sad he was leaving. Honestly, after his stunt yesterday, he was almost relieved about it. Just almost, though. He would miss everyone.

The atmosphere at the train station was not much easier to bear. Everyone said their goodbyes, tried to keep up small talk and not crumble completely. Rise and Teddie were already crying by the time they heard the announcement that the train was arriving shortly. The girls and Teddie started to quickly take their turns to hug Souji, each one telling how much they'd miss him. Souji returned all their feelings and promised to still be within reach. Kanji shook his hand and grumbled something that may have just been "take care"; his eyes were shining too, and when Souji let go, Kanji quickly turned away to wipe them.

Yosuke was the last one to address, and the scariest. Souji had intentionally avoided talking to him or looking at him too much. He extended a hand towards Yosuke to shake, but Yosuke didn't take it.

He pulled Souji in for a hug instead.

This earned several surprised notions from the others, but Souji could barely hear them. He hugged Yosuke back like his life depended on it, his heart beating like he'd just run a marathon. Yosuke squeezed tighter, and whispered, discreetly enough for nobody else to either see or hear:

"I like you too."

Souji's breath hitched. He was sure he heard right, but surely-

Yosuke let go before Souji could finish processing. He grinned and clapped Souji on the shoulder like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Keep in touch, okay, partner? Now go catch your train."

The train was, indeed, already on the platform and getting ready to leave. After being on a very sluggish mood the entire day, the adrenaline of being in a hurry to catch it was intoxicating. Souji was still slightly out of it when he found his seat. He practically crashed on it, his legs still shaking. Souji let out an uneven breath and a chuckle, finally feeling awake.

With shaky hands, Souji took out his phone to check the time. It buzzed with a new message just then. Souji opened it to find Yosuke's familiar shorthands.

_sry i didnt reply ystrd i just cudnt rly blieve it_

Souji blinked at the phone, the memory from outside flooding in. He wouldn't have known how to respond, but luckily didn't have to, as a new text arrived immediately.

_call me when ur home ok!! we gotta talk this out_

Souji couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. Things were looking… Good. Very good. Much better than expected. He hadn't been abandoned, Yosuke still wanted to talk to him, and if the whispered words weren't just wistful thinking...

As if on cue, his phone buzzed with yet another message.

_if u didnt hear earlir i like u 2_

Souji was overwhelmed. He was sure that, had he not been sitting already, his knees would have betrayed him. He couldn't stop the bright laugh that escaped his mouth, couldn't care about the looks he was receiving. Life had never been this good.

He was already planning the phone call before the conductor came to ask for his ticket.

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhh had two Souyo fics in the works already but this just sorta happened after a nap?? Also I haven't actually finished p4 yet and only know that the last day is March 20 and happens after a time skip of sorts, so if I go drastically against canon here and it bothers you I can only say sorry. I could have googled it but I've been spoiled about pretty much everything else and am kinda desperate to keep the thin veil of mystery still left.
> 
> EDIT I haven't revisited this since posting it and noticed a few very embarrassing mistakes and weird wording lol. They've hopefully been fixed now. This is what I get for writing on my phone right after waking up.


End file.
